UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by 39medalla
Summary: En un nuevo año de preparatoria un nuevo estudiante entra en la universidad de wonderland y Alice nota que algo le sucede, ¿que podrá pasar? .
1. CAPITULO 1: EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE

CAPITULO 1: EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE.

El pequeño despertador en forma de un conejo blanco sosteniendo un reloj comenzó a sonar, y lentamente una chica de pelo castaña comenzó a despertar se levanto quedando sentada en la cama y se restregó los ojos quitando el sueño de sus rostro, camino hasta el baño y abrió la regadera dejando que el agua caliente rodeara su piel blanca.

Al salir se envolvió con una toalla y se paro frente al espejo de baño mirándose directamente halos ojos que eran de un color verde claro, tomo su cepillo de dientes y comenzó a lavar sus blancos dientes, al terminar se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto y saco su uniforme antes de que pudiera comenzar a cambiarse la voz de una mujer irrumpió el tranquilo silencio:

Mujer: Alice apresúrate a cambiarte o llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Alice: si ya lo sé mama.

M. de Alice: podrías despertar a tu hermana.

Alice: si.

Cuando por fin pudo terminar de cambiarse se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana, que estaba lleno de carteles de bandas de rock y gevi metal, con varios muñecos que parecían más monstruos que muñecos, entre toda la oscuridad pudo divisar un bulto negro, se acerco y comenzó a moverlo hasta que una chica se despertó.

Su maquillaje se avía corrido por toda la cara, dando la impresión de que era una especie de payaso diabólico, su cabello esta en punto como si hubiera estado cerca de electricidad, y espiraba un olor a alcohol, Alice se acerco a una cómoda que estaba llena de cremas y productos de maquillaje, tomo una crema especial para retirar el maquillaje y con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo comenzó a retirar el maquillaje del rostro de la chica:

Chica: paresas mas mi hermana mayor que mi hermana menor, Alice.

Alice: deberías aprender a controlarte mejor Lizzie, sabes que no me gusta que bebas.

Lizzie: lo sé Alice, lo sé.

Alice: mejor apresuremos no antes de que mama se enoje.

Lizzie: tienes razón.

Después de un rato las dos chicas bajaron con su uniforme perfectamente arreglado para la ceremonia de inicio de la preparatoria.

Alice y Lizzie: buenos días.

Madre: buenos días niñas, parece que vamos tarde así que les prepare un batido, (entregándoles un recipiente a cada una de ellas) este es de fresa, para ti Alice, y el otro de banana, para ti Lizzie.

Cuando su madre se volteo para lavar algunos platos, Alice y Lizzie cambiaron de recipiente sin que ella se diera cuenta, después subieron al auto con su madre y se dirigieron asía el instituto.

Al llegar se despidieron de su madre quien continúo conduciendo Lizzie se separo de Alice ya que se fue con sus amigas, como Alice también se dirigió asía el su nuevo salón de clases en donde se encontró con sus amigas:

Alice: hola a chicas.

Yae, Chitose y Mari: hola Alice.

Chitose: ¿y cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

Alice: geniales, viajamos a parís.

Yae: que envidia, mis padres me llevaron a Okinawa.

Mari: de que te quejas, mis padres solamente me llevaron a su rancho.

Chitose: por lo menos ustedes viajaron, a mí solamente me dejaron hacer una fiesta.

Alice: hay chicas ustedes me matan.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que su nueva profesora entro en la sección:

Profesora: buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Edogawa sensei y seré su maestra.

Alumnos: buenos días maestra.

Maestra: casi lo olvido, jóvenes les presento a su nuevo compañero, Cheshire Clerran.

Un joven alto entro en la habitación su pelo desarreglado pero de alguna forma lo hacía ver genial, su camisa algo desabotonada con las mangas abotonadas hacia arriba. Lo que más llama la atención del salón eran sus ojos de un hermoso color dorado, y que en sus brazos habían tatuajes en forma de media lunas.

Profesora: siéntate donde quieran.

Cheshire se sentó delante de Alice, y varias chicas comenzaron a murmurar lo atractivo que era, y su esencia de misterio y chico malo, todas menos Alice quien poca atención le prestó o al menos eso quería aparentar, a ella no le llamo la atención su luck o tatuajes, si no sus ojos, ella noto tristeza y soledad, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero a beses podía ver la vida de las personas solo con mirarlos halos ojos. Las horas pasaron y al llegar la hora del almuerzo las chicas se sentaron junto a otras, y comenzaron ha hablar:

Mari: notaron lo atractivo que luce el nuevo chico.

Yae: si es muy guapo.

Chitose: pero no creen que con esos tatuajes este en una pandilla.

Mari: oye Alice y tú qué opinas, Alice… tierra llamando a Alice.

Pero ella no escuchaba estaba tan concentrada en mirar fijamente a Cheshire que escondía él ¿cuál era su secreto? pensó Alice. Hasta que oyó la voz de mari:

Mari: creo que Alice se enamoro.

Alice: ¡QUE YO… NO… CALLATE! (sonrojándose)

Yae: porque no vas a hablar con él.

Alice: bueno claro que hablara con él, pero no porque ustedes me lo dicen.

Alice se levanto y camino hasta la mesa para sentarse delante de Cheshire:

Alice: hola me llamo Alice un placer en conocerte.

Cheshire: dime algo pequeña, por casualidad tu hermana se llama Lizzie.

Alice: s… si ¿Cómo lo sup…?

Cheshire: tu hermana me debe dinero.

Alice: ¿a qué te refieres?

Cheshire: tu hermana es una gran al cólica, paso gran parte de sus vacaciones en mi bar.

Alice tenía fruncido el seño, y presionaba fuertemente los puños con ira, tomo la bandeja de Cheshire y se la aventó al rostro, todos quedaron viéndolos fijamente, Cheshire simplemente se limpio el rostro y le sonrió.

Cheshire: tienes la misma actitud que tu hermana.

Alice: eres un idiota.

CONTINUARA…

BUENO ESE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI NUEVO FANFIC DE ALICE Y CHESHIRE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO CON ALICE ´S AMERICAN EAGLEE NO ES MIO ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.


	2. CAPITULO 2: ENEMIGO O AMIGO

CAPITULO 2: ENEMIGO O AMIGO.

Las cosas entre Alice y Cheshire no iban muy bien, más bien iban de mal en peor, tanto así que Alice le coloco un apodo llamándolo "gato sarnoso" y Cheshire le coloco un apodo también pero menos insultante llamándola "mariposa".

Y las cosas fueron así por dos semanas hasta que una noche:

Madre: ¿Dónde crees que este tu hermana Alice?

Alice: no tengo idea, siempre viene tarde pero no tan tarde.

Madre: ve a dormir Alice hay clases mañana, si tu hermana no viene mañana llamare a la policía.

En la mañana Alice bajo las escaleras ya con su uniforme y lista para comenzar un nuevo día cuando encontró a su hermana dormida sobre el sofá;

Alice: ¿Lizzie a qué hora regresaste?

Lizzie: ase como media hora, ¿y mama?

Alice: más preocupada que furiosa.

Lizzie: eso es lo bueno de mama, ¿y por cierto donde esta?

Alice: tuvo que irse temprano, por una urgencia en el trabajo al trabajo.

Lizzie: llegaras tarde a la escuela, mejor vete.

Alice: hoy voy a faltar a la escuela, tengo que cuidar a alguien.

Lizzie: no es necesario Alice.

Alice: claro que lo es.

Lizzie: gracias Alice, no sé qué aria sin ti.

Alice: lo sé, soy genial.

Alice la ayudo a subir las escaleras y también a quitarse la ropa para después meterla en la bañera de agua caliente, y comenzar a lavar su cabello.

Alice: sabes que no me gusta verte así.

Lizzie: ya lo sé.

Alice: no parece.

Las dos chicas estuvieron en silencio, hasta la tarde cuando Alice le pregunto:

Alice: ¿en donde dormistes?

Lizzie: el dueño del bar al que voy me prestó una habitación.

Alice: ¿eres amiga del dueño del bar?

Lizzie: si, ¿creo que tu lo conoces?

Alice: ¿a qué te refieres?

Lizzie: está en tu salón de clases, se llama Cheshire.

Alice: oh… creo que si nos conocemos.

Lizzie: le debo mucho dinero, pero es muy paciente, es una buena persona. No solo a mi me ayuda, van muchas personas con problemas a su bar normalmente se embriagan hasta perder el conocimiento, y como su bar es una especie de edificios conformados por departamentos amueblados, así que siempre tiene habitaciones disponibles el siempre les ofrece un techo para pasar la noche.

Alice: para ser una buena persona.

Lizzie: es una buena persona con una vida muy dura, el a beses se embriaga pero normalmente está muy serio y ni parece que se emborrachara, a beses llora como si recordara algo muy doloroso y el alcohol parece ayudarlo a soportarlo.

Alice: se parece a ti.

Lizzie: a mí me traicionaron, pero a él algo más le paso.

Alice: tal vez hable con él, quizás lo ayude.

Lizzie: ¿y qué crees que puedas hacer por él?

Alice: no lo sé, pero si más o menos pude ayudarte a ti, puedo ayudarlo a él.

Lizzie: bueno en eso tienes razón, ahora solo necesitas ayudarme con mi problema.

Alice: tarde o temprano te ayudare con ese problema, tarde o temprano.

Las dos chicas se rieron hasta que volvió su madre que le dio un enorme abrazo a Lizzie y un regaño por preocuparla tanto.

CONTINUARA…

BUENO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO XD…

LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO CON ALICE ´S AMERICAN EAGLEE NO ES MIO ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.


	3. CAPITULO 3: UNA VIDA DIFICIL, UN PASADO

CAPITULO 3: UNA VIDA DIFICIL, UN PASADO DIFICIL.

Al día siguiente después de la escuela, Alice camino hasta la dirección que su hermana le avía escrito (la tercera calle de cry valley veras un gran rotulo de un gato con una enorme sonrisa que desaparece, el bar se llama cat lucky).

Entro en el bar esperando a encontrar a Cheshire pero no recibió respuesta de nadie, se acerco un poco más y dejo sus cosas sobre una mesa hasta que oyó la voz de una chica:

Chica: lo siento está cerrado.

Alice: oh, disculpe las molestias pero busca Cheshire sabe dónde puedo buscarlo.

Chica: exactamente quien lo busca.

Alice: dígale que la busca la "mariposa"

Chica: un placer mariposa, puedes llamarme "King red" (reina roja).

Alice: un placer King red.

La King red subió la puerta y después de unos momentos bajaron ella y Cheshire, que llevaba puesto un centro negro dejando expuesto mas tatuajes de media luna que recorrían sus brazos, y con una cerveza en la mano derecha.

Cheshire: ¿Qué quieres mariposa?

Alice: y hablas de mi hermana y mírate tu, apenas son las dos de la tarde y ya etas bebiendo.

Cheshire: dime mama, a que venís tez.

Alice: a darte las gracias gato sarnoso.

Cheshire: ¿de que si se puede saber?

Alice: por ayudar a mi hermana.

Cheshire: siempre ayudo a los que vienen acá.

Alice: ¿y por qué?

Cheshire: porque se por lo que pasan, el alcohol ayuda a superarlo un poco.

Alice: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Cheshire: lo más difícil del mundo es olvidar.

Alice: ¿sigo sin entender?

Cheshire: y según los profesores eres la más lista de la clase.

Alice: ¡oye!

Cheshire: ¿tu hermana encontró a su novio teniendo relaciones con otra chica, verdad?

Alice: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Cheshire: hablo mucho con tu hermana cuando viene.

Alice: ¿bueno a que viene todo esto?

Cheshire: ¿y sigo preguntándome si en verdad eres la mas lista de la clase?

Alice: ¡basta! Bueno por lo que vine no solamente fue para darte las gracias.

Cheshire: ¿y entonces a que debemos tu visita?

Alice: me pidió que te ayudara.

Cheshire: ¿ayudarme?

Alice: dice que a veces bebes de más, y lloras como si recordaras a algo o alguien.

Cheshire: al igual que muchas personas aquí, y creo que estando ebria se pueden ver muchas cosas.

Alice: ¿me estas mintiendo?

Cheshire: si, nunca he sido bueno con las mentiras.

Alice: ¿Qué te sucedió?

Cheshire: mis padres se encontraban más preocupados de sus empresas que de su hijo recién nacido, que creció viendo a su niñera como su madre la que se desvelo cuando se enfermo y la que fue a la escuela a las reuniones, la que estuvo con él en el hospital cuando se rompió el brazo, pero no pude hacer nada cuando tuvo un accidente de auto y ella murió, cuando crecí comencé a trabajar y cuando tuve el dinero suficiente pude comprar este local y con ayuda de King red pudimos inaugurar el cat lucky.

Después Cheshire lanzo un largo suspiro y miro fijamente a Alice halos ojos y le dijo:

Cheshire: si quieres ayudarme trae de vuelta a esa mujer a la que en algún momento llame mama, ¿puedes hacer eso, traerla de vuelta?

Alice: no.

En ese momento Cheshire estaba tomando un sorbo de su cerveza cuando su rostro se ilumino:

Cheshire: ¡pero puedes ayudarme en algo!

Grito Cheshire emocionado parándose al igual que Alice:

Alice: ¿si en qué?

Cheshire: ¡cierra los ojos!

Alice: si (cerrando fuertemente los ojos)

Cheshire: ¡no te muevas!

Alice: si (quedándose muy quieta)

Y de la nada Cheshire la abrazo para darle un fuerte y apasionado beso, Alice quedo en estado de shock y lo único que se pudo oír en el bar fue la fuerte risa de King red, cuando por fin Alice recobro el sentido empujo a Cheshire lejos de ella:

Alice: ¡eres un maldito idiota!

Cheshire: me vas a negar que no te guste.

Alice simplemente gruño y salió del bar azotando la puerta.

Cheshire: lo tomare como un sí.

CONTINUARA…

AL FIN EL TERCER CAPITULO…

LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO CON ALICE ´S AMERICAN EAGLEE NO ES MIO ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.


	4. CAPITULO 4: ANTES DEL RECESO

CAPITULO 4: ANTES DEL RECESO.

Profesora: bueno alumnos, mañana ya comienza el receso de verano así que no quiero que tengan problemas.

Alumnos: si profesora.

Profesora: les hablo en serio, no quiero que tengan problema.

Alumnos: si profesora.

Profesora: si ustedes me causan problemas, yo les causare serios problemas, entendido.

Alumnos: s… si.

Cheshire: ¿siempre es así?

Alice: normalmente es así.

Por alguna razón desde aquel beso Alice y Cheshire se avían vuelto muy buenos amigos, lo cual no sorprendía mucho a Yae, Chitose y Mari. Todos se encontraban en la clase de gimnasio los chicos estaban jugando basquetbol, y las chicas descansando después de jugar:

Yae: ¿por lo menos mañana empiezan las vacaciones?

Chitose: si eso es lo bueno.

Mari: por fin vacaciones, por fin a descansar libres de tareas y poder levantarse tarde.

Alice: si genial.

Chitose: ¿por qué estas tan deprimida?

Alice: no es nada.

Pero era mentira, desde aquel beso que tuvieron en cat lucky Alice no avía podido dejar de pensar en él, le parecía ridículo, solamente fue un beso, un beso que ella no quería tener, pero que lo avía disfrutado, simplemente le gusto, eso fue todo le gusto como. Se sentía muy rara con esa forma de pensar, con estar junto a él, con hablar, posiblemente se estaba enamorando de él.

Mari: ¿sucede algo Alice?

Alice: estoy en una encrucijada.

Chitose: tu vida es una en encrucijada.

Alice: eso es cierto.

Profesora de gimnasia: buenas chicas y chicos a las duchas y felices vacaciones.

CONTINUARA…

EL CAPITULO CUATRO LO SE FUE CORTO… XD.

LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO CON ALICE ´S AMERICAN EAGLEE NO ES MIO ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.


	5. CAPITULO 5: TU NO ERES EL UNICO

CAPITULO 5: TU NO ERES EL UNICO.

Alice volvió al cat lucky para saber que avía planeado para las vacaciones, al entrar la King red la saludo y le indico el camino asía la habitación de Cheshire.

Ella subió las escaleras y después de caminar por un rato y de equivocarse con 3 habitaciones dio con la de Cheshire, pero lo encontró desmallado en el suelo de su cuarto:

Alice: ¿Cheshire estas bien?

Cheshire: mi… maldita… cabeza… no debí beber esa porque ría.

Alice: sigues bebiendo, pero pensé que…

Cheshire: ¡con una plática pensaste que me ayudarías!

Alice: ¡como si ahogar las penas en alcohol fuera mil veces mejor!

Cheshire: cállate, ¿Cómo si supieras de qué hablas?

Alice: crees que no se dé que hablo, crees que no lo sé, crees que no sé cómo se siente pensar que no vivirás si no consumes, o fumas, o bebes o ingieres algo.

Alice le enseño el brazo y Cheshire miro pequeñas marcas de inyección, Cheshire la miro con extrañeza:

Cheshire: ¿acaso tu…?

Alice: fui adicta a la heroína por tres años, le robe a mi mama casi 20,000 dólares que gaste en heroína, vendí la mitad de las cosas de mi casa, y todo eso comenzó cuando mi papa murió.

Cheshire: yo no…

Alice: ¡ahora cállate y oye, mi papa murió en un accidente de auto, íbamos los dos en el mismo auto y un borracho conduciendo se atravesó en el camino, el se puso en medio para que yo no sal diera volando, y en cambio el sí, murió instantánea mente!

Cheshire: no…

Alice: y porque tu madre que no te prestaba atención, te quieres arruinar la vida, vas a entender que te equivocabas hasta que despiertes en una banca en un parca, o hasta que tu madre y hermana te hallen medio muerta en un cuarto de hotel, o perder un año de escuela y pasar dos en rehabilitación…. En verdad eres un idiota.

Alice se paró de donde estaba, soltando pequeñas lagrimas y se dirigió caminando firme mente esperando que algunas palabras entraran en la cabeza dura de Cheshire, pero sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Hasta que Cheshire la abrazo por detrás:

Alice: ¿Qué haces suéltame?

Cheshire: no era mi intención.

CONTINUARA…

LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO RELACIONADO CON ALICE ´S AMERICAN EAGLEE NO ES MIO ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.


End file.
